


Clouds

by danrifics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrifics/pseuds/danrifics
Summary: Today is just one of those days.The one where it feels like there is no hope in the world, where he would feel quite content with never leaving his bed again. His head feels like it’s full of dark clouds that are ready to let the rain pour down and wash him away.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> hi I wrote this at 2am while I was having a depressive episode and I need to post it, so be nice :)

Today is just one of those days. 

The one where it feels like there is no hope in the world, where he would feel quite content with never leaving his bed again. His head feels like it’s full of dark clouds that are ready to let the rain pour down and wash him away. 

He’d quite like them to wash him away.

He’s been staring at the wall for hours, at least it feels like that. He’s tucked himself under a duvet and mess of blankets and admittedly he’s getting overly warm, but he doesn’t really care right now, he doesn’t care much about anything. 

He had plans for today, he’d promised Phil they’d go shopping, followed by dinner and a movie. Phil is probably mad at him for turning off their alarm, purposely to make sure he didn’t have to get up. 

He hears the bedroom door open and the gently footfall of Phil entering the room. Dan closes his eyes and pretends to sleep. 

The footsteps get closer and closer until they’re replaced with a moment of silence followed by the sound of a glass being placed on the bedside table. 

Dan knows he’s not fooling anyone by pretending to be asleep, but he keeps it up, part of him wants Phil to say something, but he also doesn’t think he’s ready for an interaction today, so he keeps his breathing steady and his body still. 

There are no footsteps moving away from the bed and Dan knows that Phil is deciding if it’s appropriate to say something. He doesn’t, Instead Dan feels the gentle touch of lips to his temple and the soft whisper of;

“I love you”

Phil begins to leave, Dan opens his eyes and reaches out his hand grabbing Phil by the wrist as he turns away. 

Dan looks up at Phil and is met with a soft, loving smile. 

“Lay with me” Dan whispers, his tone filled with uncertainty. 

Phil says nothing, he only climbs over Dan and on to the other side of the bed.

Dan turns onto his side and nestles himself against Phil. 

Phil pull his arms tightly around Dan’s torso. 

Dan feels small for a second but that is quickly replaced with warmth. Phil places a kiss gently to Dan’s hair and Dan melts into his embrace. 

He still feels the overwhelming sadness looming over his head, but knowing Phil is there for him no matter what makes Dan feel better about the future to come. 

He knows that the clouds in his brain will clear soon, maybe then he can let the sun come out for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ ThrivingHowell


End file.
